Alpha and Omega
by Shadow47
Summary: Heroes, Magic, fiction!
1. Omega

**Omega**

The cool mid summer weather was enjoyable, but the stinging sun made it all less endurable. The brightness of it was blinding and that could work in his disadvantage. 

Asgard knew this, but couldn't help squinting against the sun to make out the silhouette of the figure that stood a couple of hundred feet off. Asgard's black, long coat was toyed by the wind as if it were a cloak. He stood there in fighting stance; with his legs spread just a bit, every muscle inside his 6-foot long body was tensed.

His eyes were systematically scanning the odd surroundings, what a strange place this was. Completely deserted by any form of vegetation, the dry, sandy ground created small vortexes of dust. In contrast to this dead and desolate place, the birds flying high above shrieked to the two men on the ground below, as if to scare them and make them leave.

He had his hands wide open, ready to grab what he needed to defeat this foe.  
Asgard decided the silence should be broken and shouted to the silhouette: "So we meet again old 'friend'". The silhouette answered with a strong and raspy voice: "So we do, and this should be the final time. Let's end our dispute right here and now".

The voice was frightening enough to run cold shivers down Asgard's spine. Still having trouble making out the form with the glaring sun in his eyes, Asgard could feel the tension grow between them. The sky was completely blue overhead, except for the glowing white orb that made Asgard squint even more. This was not good, but Asgard knew he wouldn't have time to change the battlefield anymore. The foe was right; this is it… 

Asgard's mind raced through a variety of options; from running away to using the dust on the ground to blind his opponent. He found the answer in between; a sudden, direct attack with everything he had. He concluded that he didn't have any other option. 

Suddenly, Asgard grabbed something from under his coat. Slowly pulling it out, it created a blinding light where the sword was emerging from behind the coat.When the sword was all the way out, it extended a good length, about three quarters of Asgard's length. The wide blade was glowing with a bright white light. 

Liberty was not an ordinary, breakable sword. With magical capabilities that were absolutely stunning, wielding it like a normal sword was not enough. The user's intentions needed to be righteous. Therefore a pure heart, mind and soul were required. Otherwise the sword could not harm anything or anyone. 

Just standing there the foe didn't move, not even when he saw Liberty in the hands of Asgard. Asgard started doubting himself, wondering if he was pure of heart, mind and soul. He pushed the doubt aside, by telling himself he was pure, and would emerge victorious because of it. 

Having made his decision, Asgard started running towards the figure, gripping his sword firmly in both hands. He heaved it backwards so he could perform a slash that would run from top to bottom and right to left. Getting closer to the figure, it looked like he was growing in front of him. 

Asgard was not afraid of him, but he knew that he was dangerous. Wondering what for tricks his foe would have up his sleeve this time, he jumped up to prepare for his attack and to make sure to get maximum power for the slash. 

Flying through the air, he started down with his sword; he couldn't stop it anymore. The sword went clean through the figure, like thin air. It hit the ground a few feet behind the figure, as Asgard landed neatly on his feet. Knowing he should have hit the figure, he wondered why he didn't feel any resistance when his blade hit. He was pure of heart and soul; that Asgard knew for sure! Quickly he spun around to see the figure still standing and hearing him laugh.

"You should know better than this, you know you can't kill me with a simple stroke like that…" 

Horror came across Asgard's face as he saw what the foe did at that moment…. 


	2. The Resurrection

** The Resurrection **

Esgaroth is a peaceful land, except for the mountains in the southeast. In those mountains live the Goblins, a race of pesky little dwarf-like creatures. With their stinky hands and filthy habits, they pollute the beautiful land from the mountains. 

Deep inside the land of Esgaroth lies a beautiful place, a small village surrounded by a dark, dense forest. This small village is called Gha-Nol, made up mostly of farmers, and, right now, looks deserted. There is nobody working the fields, sweeping their homes or making food for the evening. It is a rare occasion, but there are two of the most famous warriors in the tavern having a drink. Therefore, the entire village is there too, in the hope of not only getting a glimpse of them, but also to hear some of their fabulous stories. 

"We really were lucky that bridge held us when it did!" said Odin, the dwarf with a long beard and fat belly. "Yes we were my friend." Asgard replied as he sipped his Galadian Ale. Odin continued his story: "So we went on into the tower only to discover we had the wrong tower! And, even worse, we had to go back over that bridge. Sorcerers, Goblins and even Loki doesn't strike as much fear in my heart as that bridge did!". The people in the tavern bursted into a laugh; knowing that Odin was afraid of heights, but did not fear the most powerful and evil creatures of the planet really enjoyed them. Even Asgard showed a hint a smile, but being the quiet type he kept sipping his ale. 

The crowd was sitting in a wide circle around the two heroes, listening for their stories for over two hours now. Odin never got tired of telling stories of bravery to others, but Asgard was more to himself.He wanted to get out of the tavern and stand in the glittering sunlight. He could hear Odin talk but he wasn't really listening to him. 

"Asgard. Asgard! ASGARD!" Odin shouted into his ear. "What?" "I was telling about our journey back, but you weren't paying attention anymore to my story?" Odin said with a hint of being hurt. 

"Sorry I need to get some fresh air." Asgard said as he got up and headed out of the tavern in a hurry. Ploughing through the crowd he reached the door and opened it just in time to let Aphrodite in. Asgard's voice stuttered immediately when he saw it was her. "A-aphrodite? W-what are you d-doing here?" she smiled at him "Still can't stand beautiful women I see?" her smile faded. "Well I actually have come to bring you all a message."

Feeling this could be bad, Asgard moved aside to let Aphrodite enter the tavern. He followed her lead back inside. 

*** 

They all stayed in the tavern that night, although hardly anybody who had heard Aphrodite's story slept. Knowing this meant he had a new quest, Asgard was the only one who could actually manage to get some sleep. 

The strong Paladin Knight, hand picked by the gods themselves, was not easily scared. After hearing Aphrodite's message he knew what to do, even though his heart was racing in his throat when he did. He also knew that he was unarmed, so he needed to get equipped with at least a sword and a shield. Some spells would also be very useful to have, but that was of lesser concern. The first thing to do tomorrow morning was getting started on finding the sword and shield, he decided, as his eyes closed… 

The dwarf Odin could not sleep and was walking circles in his bedroom, muttering on about what they should do. He was overwhelmed with the news, so his thinking was unclear. He looked at his huge hammer and knew that everything would go the way it was supposed to. That feeling lingered around in his brain as he lay down in bed. 

Aphrodite already had the shock of her message, but seeing the reaction of the people around her, who started screaming and running out the tavern, shook her up a bit. She meditated a while sitting on the bed, that soothed her mind a bit as she went to sleep. 

*** 

The low sun spread its warmth across the damp land. The fog was very thin and slightly blurred the rays that seemed to radiate from the giant orb lifting from behind the trees.

Odin woke up when the birds started singing in front of his bedroom window, he growled at them with his sleepy head. "Ggrrmmbbll…." After which he let out a big yawn. He felt like he had been up all night. This was going to be a long day indeed.  
He got dressed and went over to Asgard's room, only to find out it was already deserted. "Asgard? You in here?" Odin asked. No reply. He went downstairs to find the host, who was cleaning the tables for breakfast. 

"Do you happen to know where my companion Asgard is?" Odin asked the host. "I saw him heading towards the forest, near the creek, very early this morning, without his breakfast". "Thanks I'll go and get him, and we'll be back for that breakfast" Odin replied who clearly wanted something to eat. 

Heading out of the tavern he noticed Asgard's horse, Pegasus, was missing too. Asgard and Pegasus were on a level of friendship that Odin could not comprehend. It seemed to Odin that Pegasus knew what Asgard was thinking. What Odin didn't know was that he's not far from the truth in this matter. 

Odin followed the narrow creek that flowed through the village to the brink of the forest. He followed the creek to well within the forest, coming out from under the thick trees he ended up on a small meadow with short, thin grass. Pegasus neighed; he already heard Odin coming out of the forest. So had Asgard, he stood up from his kneeling position. 

"Good morning Asgard! What have you been up to?" Odin asked his friend. "I have asked the gods for advice on which steps to take next." Asgard said as he walked back towards Pegasus. "And? What is our next step?" Odin asked out of curiosity. Asgard mounted his horse and replied: "First let's eat. After which I will tell you and Aphrodite our course of action". Indignant Odin said to him: "You and that mysterious babbling!!" 

They walked back toward the tavern, not a word was spoken on the way back. 

_More to come stay tuned!_


End file.
